<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me In Wonderland. by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055325">Meet Me In Wonderland.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Slow Burn, jealous josie saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson have been best friends since they were 7 and 8 years old. Now approaching the age of 17 and 18. Things changed between them and feelings are just confusing as hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Josie and Hope.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kasey Wilcox asks Josie for help on math. Josie agrees, but is there more than what meets the eye?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16 year old Josie Saltzman was reading Pride and Prejudice when someone caught her eye. Kasey Wilcox, who was coming her way. A year older than Josie and incredibly gifted. Josie was mesmerized by the young woman. She had to admit, she might even have a crush on her. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Josie." Kasey said, her light brown hair shining in the sunlight as the room filled with sun.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kasey," Josie said, "What's up?" </p><p> </p><p>"I know you're busy and everything, but I could use your help." Kasey said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, what's up?" Josie asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I need help with last week's math homework. I was wondering if you had a study session open tomorrow? Say, 4'o clock?" Kasey asked, "Rafael said you're a great tutor." </p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed, ignoring the blush that forced its way up her cheeks. "You could say that." she smirked. "4pm sounds great. I'll meet you here, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank you, Josie!" Kasey said with gratitude in her voice, "You're a lifesaver." </p><p> </p><p>Josie walked as Kasey walked off. She couldn't shake the look of Kasey's blue-grey eyes that looked like a diamond in the sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>"Josie!" Hope said as she approached her best friend. Making the taller girl jump with a startle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope!" Josie jumped,"Don't do that!" she laughed, her eyes still entranced by Kasey. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Hope giggled, "What are you looking at?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie's head snapped around, "Nothing." she replied. A little <em> too </em> quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhhm, sure." Hope replied. She gently pushed Josie out of the way and stood in the spot Josie was standing. Then she fixed herself to the position Josie was in. When she finally did, her eyes landed on Kasey. "<em> OH! </em> " Hope smirked, turning her head back to Josie "So it's <b> <em>not</em> </b> a <em> what, </em> but rather, a <em> who. </em>" She wiggled her eyebrows as she flung an arm around Josie's shoulder, "Kasey Wilcox catch your eye huh? Is my best friend falling in love?" Hope asked dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>"Shush." Josie laughed, blushing as she pushed Hope off of her, "She's cute, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh, cute's the word for sure." Hope teased. "Are you going to talk to her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, She talked to me." Josie told her, "I'm tutoring her tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Hope squealed, "Josie, that's great."</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Hope." Josie chuckled, "We're just studying, it's a study session."</p><p> </p><p>Before Hope could respond, Kasey jogged back over, "Jo! I forgot. Could I get your number?" Kasey asked, "You know, for our <em> study date </em> tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"OH!" Josie said, Hope mouthed, 'wow' before stepping back, "Yeah, sure." She fumbled to get her phone out of her pocket. Hope just watched, amused as ever, while Kasey stood in awkwardness. "Here you go." Josie handed Kasey her phone, "Just plug your number in and I'll text you."</p><p> </p><p>Kasey took the phone and typed her number in, before handing the phone back to Josie. Their hands brushed over each other and Josie pulled her hand back, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kasey asked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie could barely speak, "mmhm.."  Kasey smiled and walked away, and that's when Josie released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Wow, okay." She turned back to Hope, who looked like she was about to explode. Hope tried her best to keep her tough girl image and act like nothing gets to her, but around Josie and Lizzie, she could really just be herself. "She was flirting, wasn't she?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Definitely flirting </em> ." Hope replied with a squeal, "It was <em> way </em>too obvious." </p><p> </p><p>"God, what do I do!?" Josie asked, "I think I like her."  Hope opened her mouth when Josie cut her off, "<em> Don't </em>." </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't going to say anything." Hope said, her hands up in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>"You were about to squeal again." Josie replied with a laugh. "<em> Shit </em>. Speaking of squeal, how am I supposed to tell my sister?" </p><p> </p><p>Hope let out an amused laugh, "Hah, good luck with that one Jo Jo, I'm sure Lizzie will have a blast teasing you." </p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned, "God, how did I get stuck with you two?" she asked. Though her tone of voice showed she meant it in a non serious way. </p><p> </p><p>Hope hugged Josie, "You love us."</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes, hugging back, "Yes, yes I do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie has secrets to tell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Come with me." Josie blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hope asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me to tell my sister." Josie told her, "Please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hope laughed, Josie sighed in relief and they began walking, Josie a few steps ahead, "Jo, you need to relax. You like her, it's not like there's anything else to hide." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie stopped mid track and Hope ran into her, "Uh, hello?" Hope said, Josie turned around and she had a look of regret on her face, Hope knew something was up. Then she gasped, "Wait!" she pulled Josie aside, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did something else happen!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It-" Josie sighed, "It was last summer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Last Summer?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hope whisper yelled, <em>"What happened last summer?</em>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kasey kissed me." Josie replied. Hope's big blue eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? You had your <em>first kiss</em> already? And you <em>never</em> told me?!" Hope whisper yelled, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think it was a huge deal, Hope! It was just a kiss!" Josie replied in a hushed whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your first kiss is <em>always a huge deal</em>, Josie!" Hope told her, then she gasped again, "Wait! </span>
  <em>
    <span>When </span>
  </em>
  <span>last summer? We never spent a day apart!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie blushed and sighed, "Remember during camp? When Kasey was a last minute add, and you had to share a tent with my sister?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kissed during Summer Camp?!" Hope asked, Josie nodded, "Oh my Gods, Jo. This is a huge deal!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't get why first kisses are a huge deal." Josie told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Firsts are always important, Jo Jo." Hope told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you mad at me?" Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at Josie's chocolate brown eyes that were puppy dog looking  and practically melted, "No. You're too cute for me to be mad at." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, I'm lucky because I'm adorable?" Josie asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope giggled and placed a kiss on Josie's cheek, "Yes, precisely that, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> hide things like that from me again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noted." Josie replied, "And now I have to face the wrath of one Elizabeth Saltzman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never told your sister?" Hope laughed, "Oh, Jo. Lizzie's going to kill you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Josie sighed, they got to the twins dorm, Josie opened the door and said, "Last year I kissed Kasey Wilcox" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie dropped her books she was holding, "What!?" She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise." Josie said, smiling like she was terrified. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am going to have a blast writing these three as a trio of best friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kiss and Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie faces repercussions for not telling Hope or Lizzie about her first kiss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em> What do you mean you kissed Kasey Wilcox?! </em>" Lizzie asked</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> mean </em> I had my first kiss and never told either of you." Josie replied.</p><p> </p><p>"What!? What the hell, Josette? Why the hell would you hide this from me!?" Lizzie asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! But I promise it's the only thing I've ever hid from you two." Josie replied. "I swear on M.G's grave."</p><p> </p><p>The two girls chuckle,  "You <em> can't </em> just <em> swear on his grave </em>, Jo." Hope playfully scolded. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Look </em> , I just. I panicked. Kasey is the hottest, <em> most popular girl </em> in <em> the whole school! </em> And she <em> kissed me </em>!" Josie exclaimed. "Neither of you noticed my behavior, so I thought it'd be over with, But now, she wants to be around me, it's like all these feelings are flooding back." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Hope hummed, "Perhaps you do like her." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I find her<em> attractive </em> , sure." Josie replied.  "But I <em> don't </em> like her.' </p><p> </p><p>"Josie, you literally told me like 20 minutes ago you think you like her." Hope reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, I did, didn't I?" Josie asked. Hope nodded, smirking her classic Hope Mikaelson smirk that Josie is unfortunately on the receiving end of <em> many, many </em> times in the past 9 to 10 years of knowing Hope. "Well, I take it back."</p><p> </p><p>"No takesies backsies." Hope told her.</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed, "Hope, really? What are we? 12?" She asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Hahah," Hope rolled her eyes sarcastically. "If you don't like her then just say it. You don't need to keep pressing the situation." she smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Josie stuttered,"W-well, you see-" Josie was about to say something more when their dorm room opened, it was M.G.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie!" M.G said, "I just overheard Kasey talking about you." </p><p> </p><p>"You did?" Josie's brown eyes lit up, then she cleared her throat, "Cool." </p><p> </p><p>"You got way too excited there, Jo." Hope laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"No I didn't!" She argued, "Did I?" she asked M.G and her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"You did." the two said in sync. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Josie curses. </p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Jo?" M.G chuckled, "You like Kasey?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." Josie replied, "I just think she's cute." she said, "Besides, even IF-" She emphasized 'IF', "Even if I liked Kasey Wilcox, it's not like she'd ever like me back." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh please!" Hope laughed, "The girl is totally into you!" </p><p> </p><p>"She's right." M.G said. Hope smiled in triumph, "I came here to tell you what I overheard her saying."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's that? that she isn't actually struggling in school and she just wanted an excuse to get closer to me?" Josie said sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually," M.G said, "That's<em> exactly </em> it." </p><p> </p><p>"What!?" Josie asked as the two girls in the room squealed and M.G just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, I told you she liked you!" Hope smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Now how do we get<em> you</em> to admit <em>you like her?</em>" Lizzie questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned, "<em> Voi tre siete incredibilmente fastidiosi. </em>" she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys annoyed her enough to speak Italian." M.G chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"I forget you study so many languages." Hope said with a laugh. "Also, we are<em> NOT </em> annoying." she argued as she stuck a tongue out. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least<em> I'm </em> not." Lizzie commented, causing Hope to throw a pillow at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up. You might be my best friend's sister, but I'll still kick your ass." Hope bit back playfully. </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone else could speak, there was another knock on the door. Josie went over to open it and standing before her was Kasey.</p><p> </p><p>Josie immediately reddened, her cheeks blushed. "Kasey." she said, "Hi." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jo." Kasey smiled, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Josie stuttered out as she saw her friends smirk. "I'll be back." She stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her. "What's up?" </p><p> </p><p>"I kind of lied before." Kasey said as she blushed. "I just wanted an excuse to see you." </p><p> </p><p>"You did?" Josie asked, unable to control the redness of her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kasey bit her lip, embarrassed, "I sort of, kind of, really,really like you."</p><p> </p><p>"You do?" Josie asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Duh, you're perfect." Kasey replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever. </p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed furiously,looked at her feet and smiled shyly "I'm not but thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I embarrassing you? I really hope not." Kasey pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"No!-" Josie said, "Of course not." she smiled and grabbed Kasey's hand, "I guess I'm just taken aback." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Kasey asked as she cocked her head curiously. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I just, you're so beautiful and popular, and I'm just me." Josie replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't put yourself down." Kasey pouted, "I really, really like you."</p><p> </p><p>"I like you too…" Josie confessed. She finally confessed it to herself  that Hope was right, and even said it aloud. To Kasey, nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you go out with me?" Kasey asked. "Like on a date."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Josie beamed. "I'd love to."</p><p> </p><p>The two girls lingered for a second, tension was high. "Can I kiss you?" Kasey asked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled, her cheeks were still red but she nodded, Kasey leaned in and they kissed. Butterflies filled Josie's stomach and she felt dizzy. Much like her first kiss with Kasey. Josie pulled back, Kasey bit her lip. "I'll pick you up Saturday?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Josie replied. Kasey beamed and kissed Josie's cheek before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed dreamily and re entered her dorm, only to be bombarded by questions.</p><p> </p><p>"What did Kasey want?" M.G asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She's blushing." Lizzie commented. "Why are you blushing so hard?" </p><p> </p><p>Hope gasped, "Oh my God, something happened and from the way you're blushing, it's huge news." she pulled Josie to Josie's bed, "Spill, now." </p><p> </p><p>"You were right." Josie replied as she sat down, "I do like her, and she likes me"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'm right." Hope beamed as she sat down next to Josie, "But that doesn't explain why you're all blushy and giddy. Spill, what happened?" </p><p> </p><p>"She asked me out." Josie replied. "And."...she paused.</p><p> </p><p>"And??" The three asked eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>"She kissed me again." Josie said with a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Lizzie squealed while M.G said, "Nice!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh My God, Jasey is officially sailing!" Hope grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> What the fuck </em> is a ' <em> Jasey' </em>?" Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie-Kasey. Duh?" Hope said as if it were an obvious answer. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed softly,  "I don't know what I'm feeling, but it's weird and I like it." she said, "Like I get butterflies just thinking about her and she's so damn beautiful. Her eyes are so dreamy and she's got the best smile." </p><p> </p><p>Hope gasped dramatically as she leaned against Josie and dramatically placed a hand on her forehead like she was about to faint "I think my best friend is in love." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Josie playfully shoved Hope, still blushing. </p><p> </p><p>"Am I at least invited to your wedding?" Hope playfully teased, a playful smirk on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned, slightly embarrassed by her best friend's teasing. But she wouldn't lie and say Hope's endless teasing didn't make her feel more normal and that she wasn't thankful for Hope's mischievous ways. Because that would all be lies. </p><p> </p><p>Hope laughed, "I'm just kidding, I just love teasing you." she said as she kissed Josie's cheek. "So when's your date?"</p><p> </p><p>"Saturday." Josie replied.</p><p> </p><p>"What!? That's in 3 days!" Hope exclaimed. "I'm gonna need to help you get ready." </p><p> </p><p>"Hope-" Josie was cut off. </p><p> </p><p>"Josie, this is your<em> first date </em> , I'm helping you get ready." Hope replied in her " <em> no arguments </em>" voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Josie said, "Just don't embarrass me."</p><p> </p><p>"Relax!" Hope said, "I won't embarrass you.", Josie sighed in relief. "much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Out Of My Leauge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie's date with Kasey has arrived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>3 days passed by and it was time for Josie's date with Kasey. Hope is in the twin's dorm, doing Josie's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, are you nervous?" Hope askeds as she does Josie's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little." Josie confesses, "What if she changes her mind?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She kissed you, I don't think she'll change her mind." Hope replied. Josie blushes at the mention of the kiss and Hope smiles. "You know, I think it's adorable how red your cheeks get when I tease you about anything. Like the cutest thing ever, really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Josie grumbled, embarrassed. "Still, Hope. What if we go out and she realizes I'm a freak." Hearing that made Hope tug Josie's hair, "Ow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Josie, you're not a freak." Hope scolded lightly. "Why do you always put yourself down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because, Hope. I'm not like you or like Lizzie." Josie replied. "I don't have a million guys and girls at their feet begging to go out with you, I'm not outgoing and social, I'm not one of a kind." Hope tugged Josie's hair again, "Ow!" she whined, "Okay seriously, stop, I might go bald." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then</span>
  <em>
    <span> stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>putting yourself down like that, Josette." Hope scolded again. "I don't get it, Jo. You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>total catch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're super cute, like beyond gorgeous, way too attractive for anyone at this dinged up school really, sweet, funny, smart, amazing, you've got a great body-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope." Josie said with a light blush and a laugh, "Get to your point." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All I'm saying is, If Kasey dates you and sees you as nothing more than a friend by the end, it's her loss." Hope, who's ignoring her own blush, smiled, as she wraps her arms around Josie's neck. "And I'll kick her ass if she leads you on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Hope." Josie smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now time for your makeup." Hope smiled. She did Josie's makeup and soon enough, the door had a knock. Josie, dressed in a light blue skirt with a red top, hair curled. opens it to reveal Kasey. Josie's jaw drops. She looked stunning. She's wearing a blue top with a black skirt, hair curled and she smells of cinnamon and pine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kasey." Josie said, stunned. "You-You look amazing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kasey blushed and smiled back, "You do too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie leaned in and kissed Kasey's cheek, seeing that made Hope's stomach feel weird. It's an unhappy feeling whirling in her tummy and she doesn't like it. She could easily tease Josie about kissing Kasey, but witnessing it made things awkward and uncomfortable. Hope found herself balling her hand into a fist. Jaw clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go?" Kasey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Josie smiled. She looked at Hope, who forced a fake smile. "I'll see you later?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I want all the details." Hope replied. "Have fun you two, but not too much fun." she winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope." Josie whined, slightly embarrassed, Kasey chuckled awkwardly..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm only teasing, now go, have fun." Hope pushed Josie out the door. Once she was gone, Hope's heart began to ache. She found herself sitting down and curling up in a ball, tears escaped her eyes. Why was she crying? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's simple, really, she was crying because she'd fallen in love with her best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wish I Were Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie's date goes really well, Hope learns something. Jealousy is a bitch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Why the hell is Hope Mikaleson balling her eyes out on my floor?" Lizzie asked confused once she returned to her dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I think I fucked up." Hope sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie knew that tone of voice after knowing Hope for as long as her twin has been her best friend, so instead of starting an argument or trying to shoot back some sarcastic response as Lizzie usually would do, she quickly sat down next to Hope and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kasey came to pick Josie up and she looked stunning. Josie was star struck and I-I wanted to break her stupid, pretty face." Hope choked out, "What's wrong with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope," Lizzie said gently and with a small smile, "I think you have feelings for my sister." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hope asked, "Don't be silly. I love Josie, but I only love her as a friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked softly, "Because from the looks of it, you're heartbroken and feel regretful that you encouraged Josie to pursue another girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know." Hope sighed, "All I know is when I saw Josie kiss Kasey's cheek, I wanted to punch somebody." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like you're jealous." Lizzie laughed, "Like really jealous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I just.." Hope sighed defeated, "I told her to go for it. Why do I have a right to be jealous?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope, we all do things we regret." Lizzie said softly. "Do you like Josie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I love her." Hope confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh wow..</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lizzie replied, "The </span>
  <em>
    <span>L word.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope chuckled as she licked her lips, tears dripping, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the </span>
  <em>
    <span>L word</span>
  </em>
  <span>." she groaned, "What do I do? I just drove Josie into Kasey fucking Wilcox's arms!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe things will not go as planned." Lizzie replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it." Hope grumbled, "I'm going to my room. Tell Josie I can hear all about her date tomorrow. I really am not in the mood tonight." she got up and went to open the door, only to find Kasey and Josie making out. Her stomach twisted, jaw clenched and her hand balled up into a fist. She cleared her throat, Josie and Kasey pulled back, blushing lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hope." Josie smiled. "Is Lizzie with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right here, make out bandit." Lizzie said jokingly. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kasey and I are dating now." Josie smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope's heart dropped and she forced a fake smile, "Oh my God, that's wonderful!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie could tell Hope was faking it, but she played along too. "That's great, Jo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Josie said as she smiled at Kasey. "Who knew Josie Saltzman could land a girl like Kasey Wilcox." . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kasey blushed, "Aw, babe, you're so sweet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not as sweet as you." Josie smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to bed now." Hope said, "Jo, I want all the details first thing tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know it." Josie smiled. "Goodnight Hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Jo." Hope replied. "Take care of her, Kasey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will." Kasey smiled back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe xoxo</p><p>(twitter is pastelhickson)</p><p>they're a year apart in this fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>